


Keeping Busy.

by Crystal_Mazes_Lovely_Corner



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Deep Throating, Double Penetration, M/M, M/M/M, Overstimulation, physical affection., pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Mazes_Lovely_Corner/pseuds/Crystal_Mazes_Lovely_Corner
Summary: "Now, it seems like I have unexpected time. What should I do with it?"Ichigo gulped under the implications. "I can think of a few good things," he whispered. His eyes darted over to Sado, who had turned to face them. He leaned forward and captured Byakuya's lips, sucking the bottom one into his mouth to play with the soft skin. Byakuya wrapped his arms around his shoulders, going down to lay flat atop Ichigo, a comforting weight.





	Keeping Busy.

**Author's Note:**

> d4: con  
> d6: mutli partner  
> d8: bleach  
> d9: historical  
> d12: dp  
> d20: deep throating
> 
> I. LOVE. BRATTY. ICHIGO.
> 
> This is my first time writing Chad, and he is here because of Udunie "I just think he has a big dick" and I couldn't agree more. All my love for the encouragement and edits to her ^_^

Ichigo sat silently in the tree branch. The road he was watching was silent in the early morning, but he couldn't let his focus lax for a moment. Every villager deserved intense scrutiny, every cart needed to be stopped. His men on the ground were very thorough, but when he was up here, he could see what people were trying to hide. 

He waited there, still and silent, well into the afternoon, making sure that he didn't close his eyes for longer than he needed to. Over the hill, he could hear the sounds of a large party coming their way. Ichigo braced himself, jumping further up into the branches to see if it was who he was expecting. Before he could even see the horses, he could clearly make out the banner peaking over the hill, the distinct pink sakura flower against a black background. 

Ichigo felt a smile tug at his lips. He jumped down from his perch and went further into the woods, only to circle back around to see the company traveling along the path. He could see Sado riding in the front of about two dozen troops, decked out in his armor, his face covered by the helmet. Ichigo was about to go up to the road to greet them, but he noticed that he couldn't see the leader: Byakuya. 

"Do you make a habit of making yourself vulnerable in the wilderness?"

Ichigo turned just in time to see a streak of black and white rushing towards him, pushing him into the nearest tree with a strong forearm. His head knocked against the trunk as Byakuya crowded into his space. Ichigo took in the sight of his lover, his pale complexion, his slate grey eyes, and the unwelcome pinched expression on his face. He was wearing loose comfortable clothing suited for riding, not even bothering with armor. 

He smiled despite the circumstances, his hands going lightly to the arm against his chest. "It depends," he said, pushing him away. "On how often you go around walking through the woods."

"If you wanted to hide," Byakuya said loftily, "You should have at least put in the effort."

"Well fuck you, too," Ichigo spat. "You'd think it'd be a crime to be happy to see you or something." 

His face softened, a flicker of regret flashing across his features, he pressed a chaste kiss on to Ichigo's forehead. "I'm happy to see you as well," he said softly. When he pulled away his mask of impassiveness was back. "But that doesn't change the fact that you should not be traipsing around giving away your position. What if I had been an enemy?"

"Then I would have heard you," Ichigo countered, as Byakuya started walking back to his troops. "The Espada are so loud they might as well be horses. They don't know how to use the terrain."

"That is no excuse not to exhibit the utmost caution, as you are well aware," Byakuya snapped, now on the road next to the group, who had stopped because of the commotion they had made. "Two weeks with Kenpachi and you've already gone native."

"Hey now," Ichigo said, going up to Sado with his arms crossed. "I know you don't like coming out here, but there's no need to throw around such harsh words." 

Byakuya climbed onto the back of Sado's horse with an unfair amount of grace. Their other half took that time to lean forward and squeeze Ichigo's shoulder in greeting. He wasn't one for much talking so he made up for it by being overly affectionate, when it was appropriate. If anyone took issue with the display, no one voiced them. They knew better than to pass judgment on Byakuya's lovers.

"Show us the way," Byakuya ordered, as Sado urged the horse forward. Ichigo walked quickly beside them, easily keeping up. It wasn't far, Ichigo pointing them toward a small, covered path that led to the banks of the river. 

The guards posted to the side of the road revealed themselves once they saw him escorting them. "Take them to the camp," Ichigo told one of them, "And send back two replacements." He turned his attention back to Byakuya. "It's best if I stay here while they are down a man, but I'll be back at the camp soon enough."

"Do not feel the need to rush," Byakuya replied coolly, "I will be... busy with Kenpachi for most of the day." And with that, they rode off into the forest. 

********

Sado was waiting beside the tent as Ichigo came back to camp. He was polishing his own armor, but paused when he saw Ichigo reach to open the flap. "I wouldn't go in there," he said, his voice quiet and deep. "He's meeting with the other generals. So he won't be back for a while." 

"Well, that's all the more reason to wait here then, isn't it?" Ichigo returned. "After all, I have reports of my own to give him."

"You also have other things you could be doing while he's out."

"And one of those could be you if you weren't such a fucking busy body!" he teased before heading inside. It was still very bare bones, but Byakuya was a man who traveled light most of the time, which meant he only had three chests, and only one of them was personal effects, the others being a calligraphy set and armor. Ichigo took off his shoes and stepped onto the mat that had been laid out along the floor, and stepped over to the corner. Grabbing the bedding and laying it out along the ground, he took the time to set up the sheets and some personal effects, like his late wife's hair clip and his tea stand, then started to work at the straps of his uniform, stripping from the neck downwards.

A large hand landed on his bare shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. "You're filthy," Sado said, his thumb grating against the grime clinging to his skin. "You know you aren't allowed in that."

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad," he griped. "And it's not like you're much better." 

Sado pulled him to his feet and over to the entrance. "That just means we should both clean up," he said. 

When he met with resistance he physically picked Ichigo up, resulting in a small squeak of protest. Hauling him over his shoulder, Sado took him outside, bare chest and all. Ichigo pounded fruitlessly on his back "All right, All right, I get it!" he shouted, "You don't have to drag me there like I'm a child!" 

"Don't I?" It wasn't a far trip to the water. Many of the rivers this close to the ocean were wide and shallow, meaning there were several perfect spots for bathing. Not many of the soldiers took advantage, but there was a good outcropping of rocks that gave them some privacy. Sado dumped him on the banks, already stripping off his own clothing. 

Ichigo huffed but did the same. "He didn't seem, you know, happy when I saw him today," Ichigo explained as Sado got in the water. "Something is eating at him."

Sado chuckled. "I think it's just the idea that he's going to have to deal with Kenpachi," he explained. "I understand that you want to be there waiting for him, but don't you think that it will be better when he comes back, everything is taken care of, and he doesn't have to drag you here himself?"

Ichigo sighed, his shoulders hunching. "I guess," he admitted, stepping out of the rest of his clothes to follow Sado. 

He was gifted with a small smile from his friend, who held his hand out and pulled him into the water. "You can get so focused sometimes," he murmured into Ichigo's hair. 

Ichigo looked away, watching the water rippling around them. "Can't help it." 

"I know." They sat down on the bank and let the water run over them, and Ichigo could even see streaks of dirt that floated away from him. He had to admit, his hygiene had been worse than he thought. Kenpanchi's men were full of energy, not to mention the man himself. Waiting around in the middle of the woods like this wasn't their style, and so Ichigo had distracted them with tournaments and fighting rings. He was just glad that he hadn't been injured himself. Both of them would be furious, and then they wouldn't have an army to take on the encroaching Espada. 

Sado pulled him closer, letting his head rest on his broad shoulders, their legs tangling together, and they chose to relax into the moment, preparing for all the work they had to face once they left the river. 

******

It was very late when darkness started to drift over the camp. Ichigo followed Sado around making sure that the soldiers were set up and fed before they both headed over to the large tent yet again. Someone had put up the lanterns while they had been gone, but Byakuya had yet to return. 

Ichigo groaned in frustration and flopped face first into the bed. "Why is he taking so long?" Sado didn't answer, as he was wont to do when Ichigo was like this, or when he just didn't have anything to say. He knelt down on the mats laid out and reached for a piece of paper from the calligraphy box. He still struggled with reading and writing, but he was no less diligent than Ichigo was. He didn't feel like practicing on his own, he often got the impression that it made Sado feel inferior, though he would never say something like that out loud. 

He contented himself with watching, seeing the look of intense concentration on that handsome face, so similar to the one he showed on the battlefield. The brush in his hand looked odd to him still, even after the years they had been learning together. Sado looked more at ease with a sword, or better yet a shield.

Their journey to this moment had been such an odd one. Ichigo's father coming across a grieving Sado and taking him in. Then when they were both 16, being sent to train under Lord Kuchiki. When Ichigo had first seen the Lord's son, stoic and reserved, they had not gotten along well. They would fight constantly, on and off the training ground, Byakuya thinking no more of him than a wild child that needed to settle down. Ichigo clawed his way to winning Byakuya's respect, which he did after several years. Then his wife had died. In those dark times Byakuya had turned to them, Sado for comfort and Ichigo for a distraction, arguing and fighting with him until all that was left was catharsis. Ichigo had to prove again that he could provide what he needed, in all aspects of life. 

If one single event had happened out of order, or even at a different time, he couldn't imagine where they would have ended up. 

Ichigo sat up as the tent flap opened. Byakuya stepped inside, still wearing his riding clothes, but the sour look he had been sporting earlier was gone, replaced with his impassive mask. His grey eyes roamed around the room, inspecting the contents and the residents in one fell swoop. "Welcome back," Ichigo greeted. It felt good to see him, a warm feeling rising in his chest that had nothing to do with the blankets surrounding him. 

Byakuya stepped further into the tent and knelt down by the bed, between the two of them. "Imagine my surprise when I was told that my camp has been taken by two of my subordinates," he said, "And directed as if I had given the orders myself." 

Ichigo grinned, a blush rising to his cheeks. "What can we say? We know what you like by now." 

Byakuya hummed in agreement, reaching out to cup Ichigo's face, leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on his lips. Ichigo was surprised by the gesture, but pleased nonetheless. "We missed you," he said as he pulled away. "I cannot tell you how I felt, seeing you alive and uninjured."

Ichigo shrunk in on himself, joy coursing through him, powerful yet overwhelming. Byakuya was not one to dole out praise or affection so easily, and being the focus of all that attention could be intense. After all Byakuya never did anything less than perfect. "Yeah, well, I just didn't let Kenpachi's men get the best of me, that's all." 

"A feat in and of itself," Byakuya returned, "One that I am certainly not capable of." He ran his thumb over the smooth skin of Ichigo's lips, parting slightly under the pressure. "Now, it seems like I have unexpected time. What should I do with it?" 

Ichigo gulped under the implications. "I can think of a few good things," he whispered. His eyes darted over to Sado, who had turned to face them. He leaned forward and captured Byakuya's lips, sucking the bottom one into his mouth to play with the soft skin. Byakuya wrapped his arms around his shoulders, going down to lay flat atop Ichigo, a comforting weight. 

They ruminate in each other, breathing in each other's sighs and moans. Byakuya pulled away, reaching out to pull in Sado, ever so shy, always waiting for permission. Once it was given, however, there was no stopping him. Sado crowded up beside them, pressing his broad body against them both as he kissed at each of them, at any skin he could get his hands on. Ichigo didn't know where to focus, grabbing at whatever he could reach, and both of them seemed determined to get out of their clothes as soon as possible. It often took them a bit of time to find a pace that everyone could agree to. Ichigo often had to slow down while they would try to match him, meeting in the middle perfectly. This time though, everyone seemed to be in a rush, fueled by the passion that had built in the previous weeks. 

"What do you want?" Sado rumbled in his ear. 

"Both of you," Ichigo gasped. 

Sado groaned, but Byakuya froze, his hand hovering over Ichigo's hip. "That will be quite the strain," he said delicately. 

"I don't care," he said, wrapping his leg around Byakuya as Sado broke away to grab the oil. "It's been too long, want you both inside of me." 

Byakuya sighed but before he could offer further protest Ichigo was kissing him again, rolling them over so that he straddled those thin hips. Sado knew better than to try and persuade him once he'd gotten something in his head. Byakuya did too on some level, it just hadn't sunken in yet. Sado sat down next to them, and Ichigo mouthed at his neck as his fingers started exploring his entrance. After years of doing this, Ichigo didn't need a lot to get started, taking the first finger with ease. He rolled his hips teasingly, rubbing his and Byakuya's cocks together to keep him involved. Sado's thick fingers worked him well, stretching him quickly, the burn adding an extra zing to his pleasure. 

Byakuya stared up at them, his gaze stormy and intense. Ichigo didn't know what he was looking at to cause so much passion, and he didn't have the courage to ask. He rejected the urge to cover up, or even worse, try to show off. They all found it more distracting then sexy, it was better to just go with the flow. 

Sado pulled his fingers out when he was good and open, Ichigo's hole trying to clench down on nothing. He needed to rectify that as soon as possible, shuffling up into position. He sank down onto Byakuya’s cock, feeling every inch of that long shaft diving into him. It felt like coming home. He hadn't had something inside him since the night before he left. He was sure that they had held each other like this when he was away, there was nothing wrong with that. But on the nights where he was alone he would imagine them together, hoping they were missing him. 

Byakuya writhed under him, his eyes shut tight and fists clenched in the blankets. Ichigo just sat there, letting them both soak it all in. Ichigo loved watching him fall apart. 

Byakuya was the first to recover, reaching out to Sado. "Come here," he purred. he pulled Sado until he was kneeling by his head, his cock right over Byakuya's pretty, pink lips. He craned his neck up and took the head into his mouth, his breath rattling around it obscenely. Sado made a choked, surprised sound, his eyes wide with shock as more of his cock disappeared. Ichigo moaned at the sight. Byakuya looked almost desperate for it, his head bobbing up and down as he tried to take him to the root. Sado was visibly trying to hold himself back, his thighs trembling from the effort to hold still. 

Ichigo took the opportunity to start fucking himself, dragging all the way up and slamming himself back down, drawing it out to a teasingly slow pace. He was more focused on watching them than his own pleasure, seeing how his own movements directed them, Byakuya moaning with his mouth stretch wide around Sado's thick cock, he could even see the outline of it halfway down his throat. Ichigo wanted to dive in and leave sucking kisses on his skin, but it was probably not a good idea to distract him while he was sitting over their lover's face. 

He decided to busy himself by pressing his own fingers in alongside Byakuya's cock in him. They weren't getting out of it, despite Byakuya's apparent attempts to make Sado come with his mouth. He poked and prodded the rim of his hole, knocking muffled moans out of himself as he slid in the first finger, adding the second one in shortly after. He was impatient, but he knew better than to hurt himself for this, so he slowed down and took his time, taking the scene with all his senses. Sado was starting to work up a sweat, and all of them together were making such a musty smell of sex and flowers, because fuck if Byakuya ever smelled anything less than floral. 

Byakuya made a choked little noise when Ichigo inched the third finger inside. Sado took the hint and pulled back, letting him collapse back to the bed. His eyes were now hazy and unfocused, a nice pretty flush dusting his cheeks. His hips made short, aborted thrusts up, like he just couldn't help it. Sado moved down the mattress to sit behind Ichigo, his strong arms coming around him and holding him close. 

"Make sure he's ready," Byakuya warned when he had caught his breath. Sado nodded against Ichigo's shoulder, one of his arms trailing down his body to join his hands at Ichigo's ass, feeling along the edge. They both moaned at the feeling of calloused hands, rubbing against sensitive skin. 

He pulled Ichigo's hands away before reaching for the oil again. "He's ready," he confirmed. He pushed at Ichigo's shoulder until he was bent over, his arms supporting him over Byakuya. He felt the wide head of his cock move over his crack, spreading spit, oil, and precum over his skin before carefully pressing into the seam of his hole. Ichigo's breath caught in his lungs, feeling himself being split apart, stars bursting in his eyes with every inch pushing into him. 

They all just stayed still. Ichigo felt completely overwhelmed, with everything inside, outside, each little twitch made him whine high in his throat. His whole body was consumed with the sensations of his lovers surrounding him, his own cock was almost an afterthought. "Missed you," he breathed. No one replied, it didn't seem that either of them had the breath to respond. 

Sado set the pace, rolling his hips smoothly, his hands roaming around, cupping Ichigo's pecs, running down the soft skin of Byakuya's thighs as he slowly worked his way up to powerful thrusts, knocking the wind out of both of them. Byakuya threw his head back, deep moans falling from tightly clenched lips. His cock pushed against that smooth spot inside him that made everything go shivery in his gut, he didn't even have to move. Sado had such a firm grip on his hips that he pulled Ichigo into every thrust forward, with Byakuya just laying there completely overwhelmed. His eyes cracked open, dazed but no less intense. Ichigo felt like a treasure like this, so cherished that he didn't know what to do with himself. 

Sado made a particularity well-timed thrust, pressing both of them as far as they could go, and finally pushed Ichigo over the edge, splattering Byakuya's chest with come. It seemed to take everything out of him, making his arms weak as they tried to hold him up.

Byakuya arched up, his back bowing in a perfect half circle, his arms shuddering as he came inside Ichigo. He could feel it filling him up, pushed further in by Sado, who didn't even pause, working him through his orgasm. Ichigo squeezed around them both, trying to make it as good as possible. 

Sado grunted behind him, raising his hand to pull Ichigo back against his chest. Ichigo gasped at the shift, his oversensitive insides tingling at the angle. He rode through the thrusts, shaking him to the bone before being held against Sado as he spilled, his come adding to the delicious mix inside him. 

Once Sado let go of him, there was nothing left to hold him up. Ichigo collapsed down to the bed, half laying on top of Byakuya. He was quickly embraced, those wiry, strong arms wrapping around him as Sado laid down on the other side, their heat pressing in on him like a loved blanket. "We missed you as well," Byakuya said softly. 

“Mmm, I can tell,” Ichigo said, grinning into his shoulder. Sado placed his head on his back. “Let’s never do this again. I might break if I’m away from either of you for too long.”

Sado chuckled, the sound traveling through all three of them. “I doubt that.”

“But I agree,” Byakuya added.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!
> 
> I will be on [My blog](https://crystalmazewriting.tumblr.com/) until they take it away from me. I do commissions now too!


End file.
